


Why Didn't You Text Me Back?

by InesStarkDowney



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InesStarkDowney/pseuds/InesStarkDowney
Summary: So the Avengers are back, Steve is back, so what? That doesn't mean anything, it certainly doesn't mean Tony needs to face them, to face him. Tony doesn't want to, actually, he can't, because it's not that easy, okay? It's just not that easy and, yet, Steve comes down to the workshop anyway and Tony is just bursting at the seams.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was bitter and angry at the time I wrote this. I think it was the first time I wrote something about Tony and Steve that didn't come close to them being okay. I was just angry. I like it a lot though. 
> 
> I hope you like it as well!

"Why didn't you text me back?"

From the moment that Steve stepped down on the workshop, Tony didn't move an inch to look at Steve, to talk to Steve, to even be able to smell his cologne. So Steve was back, what was the big deal about it? Tony knew he couldn't stay forever in Wakanda, as a guest to the king, and besides, Tony had put all his effort in making sure his team-, no, scratch that, his ex-teammates could walk away free of charges and resume their work as the Avengers, under the new Accords, now rectified. So, just because Tony wanted them to be happy and safe, that didn't mean Tony wanted to face them... Tony didn't want to face Steve. He was fine like this: Locked in his workshop, working, tinkering, making sure Rhodey was fine; making sure Peter was safe out there in the streets. His life was easier now... Even if lacking something. _Liveliness_

"If I remember correctly, in the letter you said that if I needed you, I could call, text, whatever. You texted me, because _you_ needed me."

Tony didn't take his eyes off the suit parts in front of him. But he faltered when Steve started to stutter his way through the words. No, it wasn't fair that he would get taken back by that. It wasn't fair that Tony felt like taking it all back just so he didn't have to hear those broken words.

"I... Tony, I don't get... No, I Just... We used to be a te-"

"Uh, yeah, no, Cap. You and the rest of the guys used to be a team. I was just there because you constantly needed me. Genius, engineer, quite the scientist as well, who happened to have a suit of armor so I could join the band if I felt like to, remember? I always felt like I needed to because I wanted to do good. But that doesn't matter, what matters is that you needed me for so long and I always ran back to you because you needed me. What about the times I needed you, han?"

"We were there for you, any time you needed us. We were there, Tony."

Steve was closer. Of course he was closer. He had the same damn habit of when getting in a discussion to get closer and closer to the person he was fighting with. Tony remembered how many times they ended nose to nose, anger running through them and more... But more didn't happen and then Tony was running down the workshop, hand on the arc reactor.

Right then, he knew Steve was closer because he smelled his cologne. It never changed, and it wasn't unique so every random person could wear it on the street and leave Tony temporarily afraid and anxious, because Steve might be there. But it was never him. Until now. Tony grabbed onto the screwdriver in his hand harder, until his hand was as white as the show in Sibe-

"Hmm...Only if I verbalized it. And the first and last time I did it the person I thought was my closest friend in this 'team' fell asleep as I told him about my mental- my panic attacks. Excuse me, if I didn't say anything from then on."

"Tony, you know the team- I wouldn't do that. You could always count on me. You can count on me. I'm your friend, no matter what happens."

"Friend?"

Now Tony dropped everything and just let himself sit still looking at the pieces and parts on top of the table. Friend. That was a funny one. It was so funny that Tony started to chuckle, that bitter, vicious chuckled that if Tony wasn't careful it would make the tears come out. He swore to never cry again for them, for Steve.

But Steve was closer and closer and yeah, the chuckle vanished and the lump in his throat grew larger. He didn't want to face Steve for a reason. Tony couldn't simply look at his blue eyes after everything that happened and not break down. Tony needed to stay strong, keep on walking, hopefully, in a different direction than Steve.

"Yes. I am your friend. I am still your friend, Tony. And you are still m-"

"Don't bullshit me, Rogers!"

Tony got up, the rage he thought he left behind suddenly spiking inside of me, lighting him on fire so he didn't burn of cold with Steve. And without meaning it, the same words he said, that last time, came out.

 

_'Don't bullshit me, Rogers. Did you know?'_

 

Steve looked at him, wide azure eyes, and Tony shut up. Looking sideways, he breathed in, he breathed out. It wasn't the same situation. The anger wasn't the same. And there was no fight to fight afterwards. Tony had to calm down, and keep it all in. Unfortunately, by keeping it all inside, his body shook with the pressure.

"Don't keep on pretending. You needed me, I know you did, but that doesn't mean you cared. You never did, and now you can stop pretending. It's over, Rogers."

"T-Tony!"

"Get out. We don't have anything else to discuss and you don't need to keep coming back down here. You don't have to 'worry' over me eating or sleeping properly; over me getting injured or hurt. You get to walk away free to worry over someone you actually care. Congrats, Rogers. You got free of a dead weight. Now leave."

Tony didn't look at Steve's face anymore. He knew he shouldn't do it, because one goddamn look into those eyes would shatter him, and even worse, it would make him take those words back. This once, Tony would not let Steve win him over.

Steve left, because the door was opening and closing, and Tony was sitting down again, eyes closed, his heart in such a frenzy it hurt. Nowadays it always hurt. Rubbing his hand over his chest, where there was once the arc reactor and where the shield hit hard enough to still feel it, Tony sighed and got back to tinkering and worrying over protecting the only two people who were left.

"FRIDAY, make sure to revoke the Captain's access to the workshop and the penthouse."

"Are you sure about that, Boss?"

 

_No._

 

"Yes, just do it, FRIDAY."

"Access revoked to the workshop and the penthouse done, Boss."

"Thank you."

Thank you. Tony wasn't so sure, but to be honest, he would never be sure as long as he felt the way he felt about Steve. Tony would always have that bug inside of him, scratching Steve's name inside of him. It was fine. Or it would be fine, soon enough.


End file.
